User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 4: Desolation
Before she was even near of a reasonable range from which she could begin attacking the Ouroboros, the monstrosity began to look in her direction and position itself. A second before it was too late, Lina's instinct made her move away before a ray of piercing light melted everything in its path. That was the moment when in her mind she finally realized she was going toe to toe with a walking earthquake, with a being that, should she drop her guard for a second, would wipe her out without any real effort. She began to run towards the monster, despite the fact that she was a good 500 meters or so away from the monster. In half a minute or so, she finally got to the monster and began slashing at its legs. According to the NORN database, the monster had a terrible strength, but sloppy reactions and slow movement speed. If she used that to her advantage, she could knock the monster down on its legs and pierce its face with her drilling spear, hopefully finishing the monster. However, immersed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the Ouroboros' legs were rising up, and before she could raise her shield completely, she was knocked back. While the shield did absorb the vast majority of the damage, the strength of the impact still did throw her back, her entire body suffering a pain unlike any other. -Argh... this isn't yet time to give up. - Lina said to herself as she got up. The monster was running towards her, and she found no way to avoid a mountain-sized being from striking her, so she raised her shield and hoped for the best. While the shield did indeed absorb almost all the impact, her arms suffered. While stronger than anyone she had ever met, she doubted any person in the world was physically strong to the point of blocking that without any inconvenience. She realized to what point staying like a turtle and focusing on her defense would only hasten her demise. She changed to Gun mode and changed to her Divine pellets, before beginning to shoot the monster and avoiding whatever strike it launched. Still, the monster barely showed any reaction to being attacked in such a way. When she saw the monster began to drill its tentacles into the ground, however, she remembered some old videos about Ouroboros combat abilities... The monster was about to do its stunning light attack. In the videos, the God Eaters who got stunned got KO'd almost all the times, and in her situation, she'd very certainly die if she was struck by the attack. As fast as she could, she changed to Sword form and raised her shield just in time as a tremendously powerful light that would've blinded her was emitted from the Ouroboros body. Even behind her shield and with her eyes shut, she felt a light more brilliant than the sun. When she felt like opening her eyes, she saw the monster pulling its tentacles off the ground, and she knew this was her chance. Preparing her Spear for drilling, she ran as fast as she could to the monster and jumped. While in the air, she used her (still revving) spear to climb through the Aragami's body. When she finally arrived to the monster's horns, she pierced the Ouroboros head and started to drill. The Aragami's body began to crumble, and when the spear's engine finished working, she extracted the monster's core. She had killed an Ouroboros. She was exultant. She was among the select God Eaters who could defeat walking mountains. And yet, the reason of the invasion was out there, waiting for her to find it. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic